Utility or off road vehicles may have two or more transmission control levers in the cab or operator station, such as a shift lever and a differential lock lever. For example, the shift lever may select vehicle direction and speed range for a belt driven continuously variable transmission. The differential lock lever may allow an operator to mechanically lock or unlock the rear differential. Each of the controls may include stamped or welded levers that pivot on transverse shafts, along with mechanical hardware or parts such as retainers, bushings and washers to hold the shafts and levers in place.
There is a need for reducing the number of components for utility vehicle transmission controls, and to simplify the mechanical hardware for the controls. There is a need for lower cost transmission controls for a utility vehicle, including reduced assembly costs.